You Decide It! Walking Dead
by Plain Old Shahhida
Summary: Pick the path you want the character to go down. You pick what you want the character to do. This is all you! You are stuck in the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse and this is your journey to survival and safety. Steal supplies, fight off walkers, and prove to people that they can trust you. Brace yourself, reader, for the awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read Chapter 40: Notes from Shay2013 for directions on how to read this and other stuff.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1:YOU DECIDE IT!

I didn't know how he got into the house. I suppose he must have broken in.

Me and my little sister Laina were in the family room when we heard my mother scream.

Laina immediately jumped up but she didn't move. She looked down at me and I was frozen.

I didn't know what the hell to do.

"What—what do we do?", she sounded so scared. My mother screamed louder this time and there were loud noises from the kitchen.

I mentally shook myself and jumped into action.

"Go, go hide in the hallway closet."

"But—"

"No! Go! If I don't come back run out the front door."

"Where are you going?!"

"Just go, Laina!", I whispered as loud as I dared.

Laina went casting me a look over her shoulder. She was terrified.

I slowly stood and walked to the kitchen.

At first I didn't believe what I saw. Everything had been knocked over. A knife was laying on the floor next to my foot. And dear god this sounds disgusting but—he was chewing on my mom's neck.

My mom was dead.

Then he looked up at me.

Then like a puppet on strings he rose toward me and reached out.

_If you want to grab the knife and fight him go to Chapter 7._

_If you want to grab Laina and get out the house go to Chapter 11._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: BAD NEWS

"I'm bad news", I blurt out.

"You what?", the guy called Daryl looks at me.

I clear my throat a little bit, "I'm bad news."

Then everybody laughs.

I laugh too. I have no idea where the heck that had come from. Stop being crazy, I tell myself.

_Since you're not exactly "bad news" go to Chapter 35_

_Crazy. _


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: EMERGENCY ROOM

"Let's split up.", Rick suggests. "Glenn, Daryl go to Level One. Mr. Breedlove and I will go to the infirmary. The rest will go to the emergency room."

We all nod hoping this plan will work.

The hall smells dank and the fluorescent light flicker.

We push open the doors with red crosses on them and the label E.R.

Bed's are overturned. There are smears of blood. There are a couple of Walkers but Shane takes care of them.

You can tell he enjoys it. Disgusting.

I start hunting for bandages.

I pull open a door. Big mistake.

There's a hoard of Walkers turning to the door. I try quickly to smash the door close but they are already there pushing against it.

Shane and Timmy rush over to help me.

We strain against it. "Why'd you pull open that door?!", he roars at me.

"I thought it was a closet!", I scream back at him.

Then all of a sudden his weight is not there anymore. He's in the ceiling!

He watches Timmy and me strain against the door from an open panel.

"Go, Timmy", I yell. I need to keep him safe. Mr. Breedlove will never forgive me if I didn't.

I would never forgive myself.

Timmy climbs the desk and reaches for Shane's hand. Shane struggles to pick him up.

I can't hold.

So I let go and run up to the desk too. Timmy's almost up.

Then Shane does something horrible as the Walkers rush to us.

He lets Timmy fall on me.

We both have cries of pain as we try to fight back the Walkers.

"Why?!", I scream at Shane.

He smiles evilly, "For Lori, of course. Now I can have her all to myself!", he laughs madly.

"I can protect her better than Rick can and now I've proven it!"

I have no idea what the hell he is talking about.

It doesn't matter because he's gone now. Probably crawling away up there.

It doesn't matter because I can see Timmy fall down over the desk where I can't see him. I can hear him though.

It doesn't matter because I have swung wide enough at the Walker that is reaching for me.

It doesn't matter.

FIN.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: ESCAPING THE FARM

I decide to escape. These Walkers would overwhelm us and then all would be lost.

"Run!", I scream.

No one contradicts me.

We all run down the side steps and toward the cars.

Then I hear a scream behind me. It's Patricia! A Walker has her by her hair and is pulling her. She is trying to fight her off but she's losing.

There's another scream. I whip my head around. A Walker has fallen on Andrea and she's fighting him off on the ground.

Who will I save?

_If you want to save Andrea go to Chapter 25._

_If you want to save Patricia go to Chapter 26._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: F RICK

"F*ck the Police. You're insane if you think we'd do that for people we've just met!"

My group agrees with me.

"Sorry you feel that way", the asshat named Shane tells us.

Rick's group leaves in a hurry after that but tells us if they see us following them they'll shoot to kill us.

So we're left on the side of the road.

Then we hear a noise, lots of noise. Coming from the woods I can see about 50 Walkers.

I let out a scream and swing my baseball bat this way and that but it doesn't matter. One of them bites me and then they are all on me.

The rest of my group falls down too.

I guess I shouldn't have told Rick to F*ck off.

THE END.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: FIGHT FOR CAMP

I grip my crowbar tighter.

This was my camp! Mine! No Walker is going to take that from me.

Screaming like a crazy person I burst from the trees and took down five Walkers in one fell swoop.

I don't know what possessed me. I was just swinging around like a maniac.

It was like we fought for hours. It was like we fought for minutes.

When it was done my arms were killing me.

Daryl appeared beside me.

"You are one fucking crazy kid", he shakes his head.

I think it's a complement.

He hands me a pick ax without a word.

I smash the heads of the Walkers next to me. I don't know why I did what I did just then.

I kicked a Walker in the head.

It felt good.

Dis my camp. You think you can front, boy?, I ghetto talk in my head.

I guess that's why I don't realize the Walker has opened its eyes. Or when he reaches for me. Or when he snaps his jaws on my ankle.

"Aaiiiiiii!", I scream and jerk back.

Shane shoots it in the head. I fall over on the ground.

"You were bit! Bit by a Walker!", a woman named Jacqui screams.

I know what it means.

Shane looks at me in pity.

"Do you want us to do this humanely or….", a Spanish guy name Morales trails off staring at me.

"Just gimmie the damn gun."

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: FIGHTING THE ZOMBIE

I grabbed the knife by my foot and rose but he's already on me.

We both fell down to the floor and his jaws snapped trying to bite into me.

I panicked.

I tried to push him off me but damn he was strong.

Then I remembered what I had learned from my friend one time.

"If an old perv attacks you", Timmy told me, "My mom said if he's on you just to rock back and forth 'til you can shove him off to one side."

That's what I did then.

Snarling or whatever this guy was saying he fell off to the left of me.

Scrambling to my feet I backed away from him.

He pushed himself up all the time his eyes on me.

I gripped the knife tight in my hand. It was like a dream. This couldn't be real. This bastard killed my mother.

I slashed him deeply in the stomach.

I expected for him to fall down screaming or something but….he didn't.

He still came after me.

HOLY HELL! I didn't believe my eyes. I ran up the stairs with him at my heels. He wasn't fast but still he was right behind me.

I ran to the window and climbed out of it. I hoped that Laina had gotten out of the house.

He was there smashing the window to bits to get at me.

Scared but still trying to be strong I went climbed down the gutter/spout thingy on the side of the house.

You know what that crazy bastard did? He didn't even try climb down— he fell off the roof!

And he was still trying to come after me, his legs smashed and his face torn from the impact, and he was still trying to come after me.

I ran onto the street and what must have been at least 3 blocks. The stuff I had seen when I ran past…!

People were eating each other. Stuff was on fire. What was happening?

I had to get to Timmy's house. He could help me.

I had to stop for a bit. I was close to Timmy's. Then I heard a strange sound. A dragging. Their faces pale and their clothes torn and bleeding they chased me!

I was scared as hell.

Up ahead I could see a dark alley that would be a shortcut to Timmy's house.

All of a sudden a car skidded on the street.

"Hey kid!", yelled some guy I didn't know. "Get in!"

_They are right behind you. If you want to keep going to Timmy's go to Chapter 34._

_If you want to get in the car go to Chapter 8._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: GETTING INTO THE CAR

I gallop toward the car and swing myself in. I can barely close the door before he's barreling down the road.

"Thanks", I gasp.

"No problem, I'm just glad you got in the car. I'm Glenn."

"Hi, Glenn."

He glances at me, "You alone?"

My heart hurts when I think of Laina. I hope she got out okay.

"Yeah, I guess."

Glenn doesn't say anything at my half answer.

"What about you?"

Glenn shakes his head, "I have a camp just outside of Atlanta."

"Is Atlanta safe?"

Glenn grip tightens on the steering wheel. His veins stick out. "Atlanta's not safe."

"It's not?"

He shakes his head again, "Overrun."

"With those—things?"

"Walkers. Yeah"

Walkers, I turn it over in my mind. It's a good name.

Glenn isn't such a talkative person, I can tell.

"Why did you save me?"

Glenn slowed the car and pulled onto a rocky mountain road. "Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't."

Right away I decide I can trust Glenn.

A few minutes later we pull up onto what looks like a campsite. There are lots of people.

An agreement breaks out as Glenn and I exit the car. There's lots of shouting.

"I say we should put up those signs on the highway", says an extremely bony woman. "Warn people away from the city, Shane!"

"Dammit Lori, you know the rules. No one goes off by themselves. No one!", he towers over her.

Right away I don't like this Shane guy. There's something wrong about the way he talks and acts. Like he's going to get caught doing something he shouldn't.

But he does make a good point. People shouldn't wander alone by themselves.

"Quit yah piss contest", says a rough looking guy in a sleeveless shirt. "We'll puh it tah a vote."

Lori could be right, though. Whoever is alive would be heading to Atlanta. We'd been hearing about it on the news for weeks about the blockade there.

_If you think Lori is right about the signs go to Chapter 21._

_If you think Shane is right about the rules go to Chapter 27._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: GOING BACK TO THE HOUSE

"I'm going back to my house", I said strongly.

Timmy nodded, "I'm going with you."

Mr. Breedlove began to stop Timmy from moving toward the door, "No, dad! You can't just leave someone behind like that! It's wrong."

My gut tightened. I had done just that, left Laina and ran. But I was doing the right thing, right? Going after her?

Mr. Breedlove looked defeated. "Alright", he said quietly, "We'll go together."

We got weapons ready; anything that was handy in knocking down and bashing out the brains of the undead.

Even using the word undead was making me squeamish.

Armed with a baseball bat we exited toward Mr. Breedlove's car parked in the driveway. We didn't have any trouble.

In minutes we skidded in front of my house. I could barely recognize the neighborhood where I grew up. Everything was deserted and looked destroyed.

I had to tell you my heart had never beat so fast in my life as we walked into my house.

"Where's the closet?", Timmy whispered much too loudly.

"Down the hall…"

All of a sudden I heard a noise from the basement. Was Laina down there?

_If you want to check out the noise from the basement go to Chapter 16._

_If you want to check out the closet go to Chapter 17._

_If you want to run out the house because you're so freaked out go to Chapter 24._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: GOING INTO ATLANTA

Atlanta seems like a good bet. All the news channels had been reporting a blockade there for weeks…

We leave for Atlanta.

When we enter the city all seems quiet.

Mr. Breedlove notices the engine is almost out of fuel. "Guess we have to stop at a gas station."

We find a one near us.

Cautiously I step out and stretch my arms. Being in a car or hours makes you ache.

Then I notice something. A small bald headed boy in a wife beater is running across the street. He doesn't see us.

I freeze.

I remember how Mr. Breedlove had reacted when I said I wanted to go after Laina. He had been so adamant.

I want to go after this boy.

Timmy notices me, "What's wrong?", he whispers.

_If you want to tell Timmy about this boy go to Chapter 32._

_If you don't go to Chapter 22._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: GRABBING LAINA

I scream at this horrible thing that is lurching itself toward me right now. He doesn't even look human.

"LAINA! LAINA!", she bursts out of the closet and we run toward the door together.

Outside it is pandemonium.

Everything is in chaos. People are eating each other, stuff is on fire! What is going on?

A woman who looks injured drags her left leg as she snarls and reaches out to us. We run until we can't see anything anymore. Laina has to stop and catch her breath.

"God, it's like something out of a movie!", she tells me.

You could say that again. It was like, I didn't want to say it...it was like a zombie apocalypse.

I notice a crowbar leaning against a street light. I grab it—a weapon. Good, we might need that.

"What happened to mom?"

I shake my head.

Laina chokes but holds back the tears. She's a strong girl.

"Where should we go?"

Honestly I'm not surprised this happened to us. We've been hearing it over the news. Sure it was a few strange stories, nothing to be worried about right? But I knew better.

"Atlanta, I guess. It's been all over the news. The stockade there…"

Laina nods. I can tell she's exhausted from all the running.

"How will we get there?"

Like a guardian angel a truck appears out of nowhere.

Me and Laina duck and watch it.

A Korean boy and a girl with short hair climb out of it and go into the store. They're quiet but everything is quiet around here. That's why the word "Atlanta" falls from the girls' lips is like a siren to me.

"We could hide in the back of the truck", Laina whispers.

I spy to red bikes lying on the sidewalk. Should we avoid these people or ride the bikes?

_To take the bikes go to Chapter 23_

_If you sneaky then go to Chapter 39_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: GREENVIEW HOSPITAL

"We'll do it. If it means we're safe."

Rick smiles. It's a kind smile. Shane glowers as if he didn't like what I had to say. I'm going to stay away from him.

…..

Its early day now. We all slept on the road because Rick didn't want to take us to the "safe place" yet. I wonder what it is.

Is it an island, free from the Walkers?

Is it an underground facility?

I just hope it has strong fences and nuclear weapons.

Rick divides the group. Carol, Carl, Lori, and Beth will go back.

Shane, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, and the rest of my group will go. I understand why Rick wants my entire group to go but why take all the guys?

Maybe just Shane. I really don't like that guy. And Glenn, even though he looks harmless, he watches me when he thinks I don't see him looking.

I also don't want Rick to take Laina. "She's young. Don't take her to that place", I try not to sound as if I'm pleading him.

Rick shakes his head. "Can't risk it. She comes with."

I'm angry but I don't let it show but it's as if Shane see's it anyway.

"Don't throw a bitch fit", he tells me when the groups out of earshot.

Asshat.

We cover good ground in our cars but stop it a couple yards away from the hospital.

Maggie and Laina stay behind as the getaway drivers if things get bad. I'm relieved. Thank you, Rick I say silently in my head.

I try to read Laina's emotions but she's not giving anything away. I know she doesn't want me to go alone so I smile at her. It doesn't feel real, though.

There are no Walkers outside. They all must be inside.

I can tell Mr. Breedlove is scared. Timmy is brave, though. He smiles at me encouragingly.

I can't help it. I smile back. This is why he is my friend. It feels real.

Inside, still no Walkers. Maybe Mr. Breedlove was wrong. We notice a large board with numbers on it.

"The infirmary is on the third floor!", Rick murmurs. Mr. Breedlove nods like it makes sense.

"Wait, the emergency room would be more stocked. It's down the hall", Shane says. Timmy inches closer down the hall.

"What about the Paramedic vehicles, they're on Level One", Glenn whispers. Daryl shifts on his feet.

_If you want to go to the Infirmary with Mr. Breedlove and Rick go to Chapter 33._

_If you want to go to E.R. with Shane and Timmy go to Chapter 3_

_If you want to go to Level One with Glenn and Daryl go to Chapter 20._


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: I'M WITH DARYL

You turn to Daryl ready to help him.

But this side is teeming with Walker's.

They're coming for you!

_Hurry! If you're with Glenn go to Chapter 14._

_Oh no! If you want to fight for yourself go to Chapter 15._


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: I'M WITH GLENN

You turn to Glenn ready to help him.

But the Walkers have you overwhelmed.

They are all over this side.

_Quick! The Walkers have you surrounded. If you're with Daryl go to Chapter 13_

_Oh no! If you want to fight for yourself go to Chapter 15_


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: I'M WITH MYSELF

I turn around wildly forgetting about Daryl and Glenn.

But the side I turn to is full of Walkers!

They're really close now!

_Quick! The Walker's have you surrounded—if you're with Daryl go to Chapter 13_

_Hurry! If you're with Glenn go to Chapter 14_


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: INTO THE BASEMENT

I ran down to the basement ignoring the sharp cry from Mr. Breedlove.

I could see a woman bent, hunched over something.

That shape of her, the way her hair fell down.

It was my mom.

"Mom?", I whispered.

The way she turned wasn't my mom. The way she looked at me wasn't my mom.

This thing wasn't my mom. Not anymore.

She stood with jaunty movements, the half eaten rat falling out of her hand.

Mr. Breedlove was there all of a sudden beating the bloody hell out of her with a crowbar.

Timmy grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

Didn't change what I saw.

"She's not there, I checked", Timmy whispered.

I shrugged him off and blankly went back to the car.

I guess we were going to Atlanta then.

_Since you're going to Atlanta go to Chapter 10_


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: INTO THE CLOSET

I decided to ignore the noise from the basement. If something was down there it was better to leave it alone until it found us. We weren't going to stay that long, anyway.

I stealthy made my way down the front hall to the closet at the end.

I gulped and turned the knob.

And had an umbrella shoved into my face.

"Gah!", I let out as I fell over; luckily Timmy grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"Laina!", I held her when she realized who it was."Oh, Laina!"

"Where were you? What happened? Where's mom?" She was talking way too loud.

"Shhh! Laina. We have to go", I ignored the question about my mom. I wasn't going to let her see the body in the kitchen. "Come on."

Pulling her out the door and pushing her protesting self into the car proved to be a bit of a challenge but I did it.

"What about my stuff?", she whined.

You think the end of the world would change some people.

In the not too far distance I could see figures stumbling toward us. I could hear them…they sounded like animals.

"Who is that?", she whispered.

We were going top speed in minutes. I told Laina everything from top to beginning what had happened from the moment I walked into the kitchen to running to Timmy's house to coming back here.

"I'm glad you didn't leave me behind", she told me honestly. Then she started to cry, "She's really dead?"

"Yes, I saw her…"

Talking about her and Laina crying was making everyone uncomfortable.

"So where are we going?", she asked after a few minutes of sobbing.

"The plan was Atlanta….", Mr. Breedlove trailed off.

"Hey, what is that?!", Timmy leaned forward and pointed. A group of people were off to the side of the road. Real people…not freaks!

We slowed down.

A man in a cop's uniform walked toward us.

My eyes went toward his gun and shot up toward his face. I hoped he hadn't noticed.

"You folks headed toward Atlanta?", he asked us.

Mr. Breedlove nodded.

"Thank god I stopped you! There's nothing there. I went, barely got out myself", the man introduced himself, "I'm Rick."

I decided I could trust Rick. He was a cop after all.

I could tell Mr. Breedlove was not happy. "There's nothing there? No food? Safety?"

"Nothing but Walkers."

"Walkers?", I ask.

Rick nodded. "The undead."

Walkers, I mused in my mind as we got out the car and introduced ourselves to Rick's group. It had a nice ring to it.

I could say it out loud without being afraid.

Then I noticed something. Even though it was just yesterday it felt like ages ago—the man from the car was there!

He narrowed his eyes when he saw me but didn't say anything. Someone called him Glenn.

"What were you folks planning to do?", asked Mr. Breedlove.

Rick's group looked testy at that, almost like they didn't want to trust us.

_If you want them to trust you and tell them you're trustworthy go to Chapter 35_

_If you think you're bad news then tell them so in Chapter 2_


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: JAIL BREAK

"It's time to jail break out of this turkey", I tell Laina.

She frowns, "How are we going to do that, weirdo?"

I pluck the bobby pin from her hair along with a couple hairs. "Ouch! You butt!", she curses at me.

"Watch your tone, young lady", I say sounding so much like mom. Laina smiles weakly at me.

I pick the lock but it takes a long time. When I finally push the cell gate open, Laina huffs and strides past me.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up", I hiss at her. She always talks too loud.

We tiptoe around the prison for awhile hoping we don't run into Carol's group.

"Hey, look over there."

I looked at what Laina was looking at. It was a door! Maybe it led outside.

We rush over to it and run through a long dark hallway.

…

"Daryl!", Carol gasped. "You forgot to lock this door again."

Daryl hung his head. "I'm sorry ma'am."

"You really need to remember. Any of those Walkers could come in here."

"They're gone!", shouts the boy in the cop's hat.

…

I start to remember that we didn't have to walk through hallways when we got in here. Then I see another door with a shaft of light coming through it.

"Finally!" Laina exclaims. "Outside."

We do run outside. Into a walled prison yard. With Walkers everywhere.

Laina screams.

I scream.

THE END.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: JUST GO

I'm so scared I don't know what to do.

"Stop it!", motherly voice says.

"Carol, they can't stay here, you know that", says a tough looking guy with the sleeves torn off.

"Dammit Daryl, we can't just leave them to the Walker's either!"

Laina whimpers, "Please, please, let us stay. You—please! You gotta!"

Everyone is looking at her. A raging river of sweat is running into my eyes. I hope they don't leak. I hate it when they leak. Makes me look like I'm crying which is way too wimpy.

"Get up", says a boy in a cop's hat.

We do but slowly. Showing them that we're not dangerous at all. The boy looks like trouble. He doesn't want us here, that's clear.

The older guy with the beard and straight jeans looks like the leader of the group.

"Get on, get on", he prods the Glock in the small of my back.

We walk into the prison and straight into a cell.

He's locks it behind us. They leave us. They must be having a meeting about this, I turn it over in my mind. It's the only logical explanation.

"Now what?", Laina sighs sitting down on the bed. A glare come off from her hair. A bobby pin. I can use it to try and unlock the cell!

Or should I just wait until the group decides?

_If you want to get out go to Chapter 18_

_If you want to stay go to Chapter 28_


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: LEVEL ONE

"Let's split up.", Rick suggests. "Shane and Timothy will go to E.R. Mr. Breedlove and I will go up to the infirmary and everyone else will be at Level One Parking lot."

I agree. Daryl looks like he's strong and he has that crossbow.

I also want to get Glenn alone. Figure out what he's thinking.

We make twist our way through various halls in the hospital. I would have gotten lost here on a normal day, there was so many!

We ran into a few Walkers but not nearly as many as what Mr. Breedlove had described.

Then we down a flight of stairs and there it was: Level One.

It was full to the X with Walkers.

They hadn't noticed us yet.

Glenn grabbed my arm and snuck over to the edge of a car. What the hell? I would have turned back. Daryl follows. He's like a ghost.

"What are you thinking", I hiss at him as quietly as I can.

"Carl NEEDS these things. We can't leave here without them. I'm good at this, trust me", at the words trust me he turns and sears his eyes into mine.

I hadn't trusted him back on the street maybe I could trust him now. I give a slight nod, the go ahead. I'll follow.

I don't know how that boy did it but he got us into one of those trucks and out back into the hallways of the hospital with none the Walker wiser.

What skill! What had he been in life? A spy? A member of the mafia? A burglar? A taxi driver?

Whatever he had been worked, though. It was awesome.

I wished I had gotten on that truck on the street, then. Glenn and I eye each other. He knows what I'm thinking and gives a small smile. I smile back.

We waited until the others came back with their hands empty.

Rick smiles at us when he sees the assortment of supplies we had gathered.

"We'll take you to the safe place."

…..

It was a farm.

A big one with lots of land on either side of it.

Laina smiles and squeezes my hand. I grin. We'd never been on a farm before.

There's a commotion though when we all get out of the car.

An old man is there. His name is Hershel. He's yelling at Rick and then suddenly everyone is yelling at each other.

I pick up the gist of the conversation and my blood runs cold.

This is Hershel's farm.

Not Rick's.

He had no right to act as if this was his place.

No wonder his group was so nervous in the beginning!

He tricked us.

"I don't want any more people on the farm! Not after what your boy Shane did!" What Shane did? I knew that guy was bad news.

Laina is there at Hershel's feet.

I couldn't believe my eyes. She was begging him.

Hershel looked embarrassed (I would have too) and stepped back.

"Get up, child", he tells her softly. His shoulders sag, "You can stay."

Relief floods through me. We can stay!

Laina and I hug, feeling overwhelmed. I thank him over and over.

The next few weeks were predictable. We got up, worked on the farm, took out a few Walkers that got too close.

Shane gave us an evil eye the whole time.

Then Randall happened. He showed up with his leg messed up, tied, and blindfolded in the back of Daryl's truck. We tied him up in the barn. Then he was gone.

When that happened Rick decided to make a search party to go get him back.

"We'll split up like we did in the hospital" he tells us.

_If you want to join the search party with Glenn and Daryl go to Chapter 36_

_If you want to join the search party with Rick and Shane go to Chapter 37_

_If you want to stay on the farm with Laina and everyone else go to Chapter 29_


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21: LORI WAS RIGHT

Lori was right about the signs. People needed to be warned away from the city.

When they tally out the votes Lori comes out on top.

I'm glad.

…..

About 10 of us go hang up the signs to keep away from the city.

We ride down the highway and every few miles or so, hang it up.

Lori is happy I can tell by the way she smiles and laughs. Her bones jut out even more when she does that.

I'm hanging up a sign when I hear it. A helicopter!

I scream and run after it forgetting about my group who's still on the road too far away from me.

I don't even look where I'm running.

I wish I had.

Because I run right into the waiting arms of a Walker.

THE END.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22: NOT TELLING TIMMY

"Nothing Tim-bone", I tell Timmy.

He rolls his eyes at my lame nickname.

After a few minutes we all pack into the car again.

Heading down the road is hard.

First of all there are cars overturned and lying on the road that we have to maneuver around. This also poses another problem for us. We can't see what's ahead of us until we pass it then all we see are more cars.

Second of all are the buildings. Being in an open stretch of land is one thing but having these huge things tower over everything blocking everything is slightly infuriating.

I guess that's why we didn't see the herd of Walkers shifting around the corner.

We turned onto the road and the engine fell stock still.

Then Timmy screamed, "Head back, dad! Head back!"

"I'm trying!", it was true. But all the cars we had to maneuver against were stopping us. Within seconds our car was swarmed.

Timmy whimpered, "I don't want to get eaten."

Mr. Breedlove holds his rifle tight in his hands. "You don't have to, son."

I can't speak.

Timmy doesn't say anything; he just cries. I don't look as Mr. Breedlove turns back. I plug my ears and watch the spider web of cracks appear on the glass.

I hear two shots and I don't look. I feel for the rifle that has fallen against my leg.

THE END


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23: RIDING THE BIKES

I grab the bikes and hand one to Laina.

"Good idea", she tells me.

We ride off fast from the store and down toward the highway.

I had to leave the crowbar behind because I couldn't carry it while riding this bike.

I guess I shouldn't have done that because when we turned the corner thousands of zombies were waiting for us.

Guess it wouldn't have helped.

Guess it wasn't such a good idea.

If fact it sucked.

FIN


	24. Chapter 24

**Seriously you ran?**

**What's wrong with you?**

**Go back and make the RIGHT decision.**

**Shaking my head here.**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25: SAVING ANDREA

I feel sorry as I turn away from Patricia and yank the Walker off of Andrea. I help her to her feet.

The cars drive off without us.

I scream at them to come back but they are barreling down the road.

Andrea grabs my hand and pulls me along before the Walkers reach us.

We're running through the woods but it seems like no matter where we turn there are more Walkers.

Then I feel a Walker grip my shoulder.

I scream for Andrea but it's too late.

As the Walker rips into my flesh Andrea keeps running.

She didn't even hear me.

And they descend on me.

THE END


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26: SAVING PATRICIA

I feel bad as I turn my back on Andrea and push the grab the hands of the Walker who holds on to Patricia. I kick her in the chest.

She goes down snarling and whipping her hands around.

A Walker I hadn't seen before grabs my arm and bites into to me.

I scream and fall down.

As they descend on me I can see Patricia climb into the car and drive off.

THE END.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27: SHANE WAS RIGHT

Shane was right, as much as I hate to admit it. He was right, the asshat.

When they tallied up the votes Shane was one point above Lori.

Everyone's knows it was me; I was the new kid in town.

Doesn't mean Shane treated me nicely after that.

…..

It was late that night when I was finishing up in the latrine hole. Screams pierced the night.

I grabbed the crowbar I always carry with me and snuck a peek through the trees.

I could see Walkers coming up the hill, enough to overwhelm us if we we're caught off guard.

We were caught off guard.

They never came up this far up the mountain!

I'd never fought a Walker except the one in my house. What do I do?

_If you want to fight off the Walkers and protect camp go to Chapter 6_

_If you want to run down the mountain go to Chapter 24_


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28: STAYING IN JAIL

I want to get out of this small space but I don't. Waiting would be the right thing to do.

After a few hours, Carol comes back and smiles.

"You can stay with us", she says opening the cell.

"We can?", Laina is so happy she grabs Carol and gives her a great big hug.

"Yes, we have food and water and as long as we keep trading with The Governor we're left alone pretty much."

"Who's The Governor?"

"No one you have to worry about."

"We can be happy here?"

"Yes and safe."

I felt safe.

THE END


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29: STAYING ON THE FARM

I'll be more helpful if I stay.

Laina turns and gives me a shaky smile. She's glad I stayed.

I'm glad too.

Lori and Andrea huddle talking the corner of the room. Beth is nervously cleaning everything and Laina is helping her.

Hershel is outside waiting for the others to come back.

The others are somewhere around, I'm sure.

The only one I can't find is Carl. My stomach tightens when I think of Dale. Earlier that day Carl had been missing too.

Then Dale died.

I didn't know Dale that well but I could tell he was a good guy and he liked Andrea a whole lot.

Where was that kid?

Then I hear shouts from outside. The barn is on fire! Daryl and Glenn run to the house from out the darkness.

"Walkers!", I hear them scream. "Walkers coming!"

My throat tightens. We can either fight off the Walkers or escape.

_If you want to fight go to Chapter 38_

_If you want to escape go to Chapter 4_


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30: TELLING A LIE

"Why would I tell you?", I glare at Vato.

Timmy groans. I guess he didn't want me to say that.

Vato glares back and then his gaze relaxes. "This one's cool.", he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Really?", I ask.

"Yeah, man we just messing with you. Come on we want to show you our digs."

"Digs? You have a safe place?"

"Yeah, but you gotta be real careful in the city. Lots of crazy creepers out here."

I agree. They motion us to follow.

"What about my dad?", asks Timmy.

"See! I told you they had another!", Miguel whoops.

Vato's gun comes back up. That creep! He tricked us!

_You've been suckered. Go to Chapter 31_


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31: TELLING THE TRUTH

"There's one more. He's in a car by the gas station", all this leaves me in one breath.

"He got a weapon, yo?", asks Miguel.

"Yes. A rifle", I answer.

These crazy thugs grab us by the shoulders and force us back to the car.

They tackle Mr. Breedlove and take his gun. They also take all the supplies and the car.

We're left alone with nothing.

Night is coming on fast. If we don't find shelter soon, we're going have to tough the night.

I don't want that.

We're walking around when a pack of undead's catch sight of us.

I run like hell not caring about Timmy or Mr. Breedlove. I can hear Mr. Breedlove go down behind me. Timmy doesn't look back as he screams his name.

"Look!", Timmy points to a fire escape. We climb it as far as we can go.

There are about hundred undead people in the streets below us.

I gulp. Then I hear glass smash behind me and turn too late. She bites me on my cheek and tears the flesh away.

Timmy screams and backs up but he falls over the edge of the fire escape onto the streets below. I scream too and pull the woman out of the apartment and shove her over too.

Blood is running down my cheeks as I climb into the apartment.

There's nothing to stop the blood.

I feel woozy and light headed as I black out.

When I wake up, I wake up changed.

My limbs are stiff and my eyes have a layer of film over it. It feels like my teeth are too big for my mouth so I pull my lips back over my teeth. I try to talk but all that comes out a low snarl.

All that is forgotten though as the hunger hits me.

God, I'm so hungry.

FIN


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32: TELLING TIMMY

"There's this boy that just ran past!", I whisper back to him.

Timmy's eyes bulge out.

"Where?"

I point in the direction the boy had gone.

Timmy gives a mischievous little grin, "Let's go after him!"

We wait until Mr. Breedlove is good and occupied before we sneak off.

I turn the corner and look. There's an alley the boy could have ducked into. Timmy notices too and motions me to come on.

I shake my head a little smiling; Timmy is much bolder than me.

We walk right into the waiting guns of about 10 Mexican dudes.

Right away I can see the boy.

"Miguel, is this them?", a fat guy asks.

"Yeah Vato, that's them."

Vato glares at me and pokes me in the chest with his gun. "Are there more of you? Tell me!"

Timmy isn't going to answer; he's piss scared.

It's up to me then.

_If you want to tell the truth go to Chapter 31_

_If you don't want to go to Chapter 30_


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33: THE INFIRMARY

"Let's split up.", Rick suggests. "Glenn, Daryl go to Level One. Shane and Timothy will go to E.R. and the rest will come with me."

We all nod; it's probably our best chance.

We walk over to the stairs the will lead us to the third floor.

It's dark.

It smells.

I don't want to go in there but we all do.

It goes okay I guess. Even though I keep imagining through the entire time Walkers are creeping up after us. Grabbing us. Eating us.

I swear my imagination.

We make it up there though still without seeing any Walkers.

It just might go okay.

The infirmary is wreaked but we still find everything we need. This could work. We could be safe.

Then it happens. Mr. Breedlove was reaching for a box of something when the metal platter falls off the table and onto the floor.

A loud clatter rings out almost deafening me.

Then we can hear them coming. Then we see them coming. I use my crowbar to smack one in the side of the head.

But there are more."Through here!", I run to Rick as he leads us to a small cluttered bedding room. Just rows of beds with nothing and no one on them.

We block the door with the beds but it's obvious the glass on the doors isn't going to hold forever.

Mr. Breedlove used a metal medical pole thingy to try to smash the windows. It makes a small crack appear. We all go over to help him. A small spiderweb of cracks appear. The glass is almost giving way on the doors.

Mr. Breedlove moans and holds his head between his head. He's given up but Rick hasn't.

It suddenly clicks in my brain. We need a distraction.

Then I realize what kind of distraction I need. I see Mr. Breedlove the only thing Timmy has. Timmy wouldn't be able to survive without him. I see a man trying to save his son. He was needed.

I see myself. Laina doesn't need me the way these guys are needed.

So that's why I open one of the doors and rush out into the arms of the Walkers. They are distracted by me.

I swing my crowbar at them knowing I don't have long but neither do they. Not if they hurry.

As the Walker's rip into me I can see the window shatter. I can see Rick and Mr. Breedlove leave.

Maybe I saved a life here.

Maybe I saved more.

It was worth it.

THE END.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34: TIMMY'S HOUSE

I ignored the creep in the car. Get in the car, no thanks!

I ran past the car with him still screaming at me. I ducked into the alleyway and with relief saw the backyard of Timmy's house.

Feeling like a thief I scaled the fence and rushed to Timmy's door.

"Help! Mrs. Breedlove, Timmy, please oh god help! They're after me!"

The door opened and a rifle was shoved in my face.

You can tell how surprised I was!

"You bit!?", Mr. Breedlove screamed at me.

"What—no!", I yelled back.

Mr. Breedlove grabbed me by collar and shoved me into the house.

Stumbling I tripped and fell down. Maybe I had been better off in the street…

He locked the door and looked at me. Sweaty with dirt on my hands and my clothes torn. I always though Mr. Breedlove was a cool guy but right now he scared me more than the people outside.

Thankfully Timmy showed up at that moment.

"Are they still out there, dad?"

Then he saw me.

"Oh, thank god you're here!", Timmy cried.

"Hey, Timmy", I greet him nervously eyeing his dad.

"How'd you get here?", he helped me up.

"I ran."

"You went OUTSIDE? Are you crazy? Don't you know what's happening?"

Tears gathered in my eyes but didn't fall over. It hit me all at once. "Oh, Tim—my mom…she's dead!" Then horror, "Laina's still back there! I left her there!"

Timmy tried to calm me down but it wasn't working.

"You can't go back—you really don't know? It's the freaking zombie apocalypse!", I looked at him sharply.

Even though that was in the back of my mind…what other explanation was there? But I didn't like that word. Zombie. It was so—so—just so stupid. Zombie, like an old school horror movie.

My life felt like a horror movie at the moment.

Then I noticed something wrong, "Where's Mrs. Breedlove?"

Timmy's hands started to shake. "Tim? What's wrong? Where is she?"

"She's dead", said Mr. Breedlove. He looked so harsh and old all of a sudden.

His shoulders sagged, "She's dead."

"How? When?", I had just saw her yesterday!

"They got her. The zombies. They…they killed her."

I was horrified.

"Then my dad shot them but it didn't work until he shot them in the head. Then they went down."

I couldn't believe my ears. "You killed…?"

"She came back though."

"What?", not quite hearing him right.

"She came back."

"What—you telling me she actually came back as a…as a…one of those things?"

"Yes. He—he—", Timmy choked up and started to cry.

This made up my mind.

"I'm going to get Laina."

Timmy looked at me appalled, "You can't if they see you they'll eat you! She's probably dead already!"

"No, she was hiding in the closet, Tim! They didn't see her! I have to go back!", my resolve strengthened. I had to.

"You told her to run out the house didn't you?", asked Mr. Breedlove.

"I—yes, but—"

"There's no buts about it, boy. She would have listened to you wouldn't she?"

I didn't know how to answer that.

"But she might still be there", I whisper.

"We're going to Atlanta. They're calling all the survivors there. If you want to go after you sister you're going alone. If you want to come with us then come with us."

"Dad, you can't do that!", yelled Timmy. "We need to help find Laina too."

"I'll do what I damn well please."

"Then I'm going to look for Laina."

"No!", shouts Mr. Breedlove.

"You can't stop me, dad."

They both look at you.

_If you want to go look for Laina with Timmy go to Chapter 9_

_If you want to go to Atlanta go to Chapter 10_


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35: WE'RE TRUSTWORTHY

"We're trustworthy", I tell them seriously. Timmy jumped in with a, "Honest, we are."

Rick gives me a level look. He can tell I'm a competent person.

"We have a safe place."

This piece of news is like music to my ears.

"But if you're really trustworthy we'll take you to this…safe place but you have to do something for us."

"Anything, what?", Timmy barks like a new dog. My stomach tightens though, as Rick asks us for a favor.

"My son was shot a few days ago…in a hunting accident. We need fresh bandages and antibiotics to help fight off infection."

"Where were you going to get all that from?", I asked avoiding the word "we". I hadn't accepted yet.

Rick shares a look with his group.

"The Greenview Hospital."

"The hospital?", Mr. Breedlove spit on the ground. "The last time I saw the hospital it was overrun."

Rick's face strained. "Still is."

I gasped without meaning to. "It's a suicide mission!"

"If you want to be safe then that's what you'll have to do", Rick concluded.

I gulp.

_If you want to go and get the supplies the go to Chapter 12_

_If you think Rick is crazy and tell him to f*ck off then go to Chapter 5_


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36: WITH DARYL N GLENN IN THE WOODS

"I'll go with Glenn and Daryl", I tell them. We had been at the hospital together. We had also spent a lot of time on the farm together.

I couldn't let them go alone.

Rick nods his head.

…..

Daryl is an excellent tracker so it's not too long before we find Randall. He was a Walker.

But he wasn't bit.

"This is too weird. How can he not be bit!?", I ask exasperated.

"He just wasn't", Daryl and I share a look. Something's majorly off about this.

We make our way back to the farm to tell the others about this when they ambush us.

A thousand Walker's on every which way.

Daryl and Glenn turned on different sides of themselves.

_Quick! The Walker's have you surrounded—if you're with Daryl go to Chapter 13_

_Hurry! If you're with Glenn go to Chapter 14_

_Oh no! If you want to fight for yourself go to Chapter 15_


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37: WITH SHANE N RICK IN THE WOODS

"I'll go with you guys", I tell Rick and Shane. I don't trust Shane alone with Rick. I've seen him around Rick's wife and I don't like it one bit.

Shane clearly doesn't want me to go with them. I can see it in the clenching of his fists and his narrow gaze.

Forget him, I'm still going.

In the woods Glenn and Daryl split off from our group.

Shane takes us to a clearing. Something's not right about this. I can taste it in the air.

He turns around and shoots me.

I fall over backward thinking Oh god, I'm dead! I'm so dead! I black out and when I wake up I don't feel any pain. Am I dead? No, I'm not. I can see the sky above me. I can feel the grass beneath me. Shoving down the panic in my throat I try to find the pain.

There is none. He missed!

It's almost shocking because Shane is such a good shot.

I can hear sign of a struggle then a cry of pain. I shoot up.

Shane has a knife sticking out from the front of his chest.

He looks at Rick in pain and falls over dead.

My hands shake as I get up and walk over to Rick and place my hand on his shoulder.

After what must have been ten minutes I hear a small gasp behind me.

Carl!

He stares at Rick in horror as Rick tries to explain walking slowly forward. Carl pulls out his gun. Would he really shoot his dad? I don't understand until I feel it.

There's a Walker behind me! He's chewing on my neck. I scream and flail out. Carl shoots Shane.

Shane the Walker.

I fall down and whimper my hand against my neck.

Blurs of Carl and Rick stand over me. I don't hear them talking.

I don't hear anything.

Then I see the gun pointing to my forehead.

THE END


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38: FIGHTING FOR THE FARM

This is our farm! Walkers would not take over it!

I run outside down the sidesteps and grab a gun from Hershel's duffle bag. I don't even think about where that has all come from.

I screw up my face and shoot anything that shuffles, moans, or has a limb torn off.

I'm so into it I don't realize that Hershel is gone or the others have left in the cars.

I don't even realize that I'm running out of ammo.

I guess it looks like I don't have an unlimited ammo code.

FIN


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39: RIDING THE CAR

I shake my head and forget about the bikes. We couldn't go that far of a distance without stopping on them; best left forgotten.

"Come quick before they come back", I whisper to Laina.

Laina nods as we tiptoe/run over to the back and climb in. We grab a sheet and cover us and try to lie flat so we don't look so lumpy.

Laina is scared, she grips my hand tight.

I pray they don't look too closely back here.

A few minutes later they walk out of the store.

In 10 minutes we have learned their names—Glenn and Maggie—and that they are living in a prison. They had to make a run to get baby food.

They call the undead (ugh) Walkers (hmmm). I decide I like the word Walkers more than zombie or anything else.

It turns out Atlanta wasn't such good news.

"I can't believe a city that size could get so overrun. Makes me think that maybe less densely populated areas people may have actually had a chance to survive."

Glenn agrees, "When you think about Rick said at the end of winter…it makes sense in some sort of twisted way. I can't believe we all turn when we die."

"Or get bitten."

"Or get bitten", Glenn echoes.

Laina squeezes my hand once. I know what she's thinking—mom…was she?

I don't want to think about it.

We're stopping, I think to myself. Sure enough, the car slowed down and then sped up and then slowed down.

"Hope you got a lot this time", says a motherly woman's voice.

"It's in the back", Glenn tells her.

"Where? Under this sheet?" The sheet is lifted. I can feel the stare of about 8 people on us.

"Hi", Laina's voice cracks. Then guns are on us and the people are pulling us out and shoving us to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?! How did you find us? Are you one of The Governor's or not?", people's shouts mix with one another's.

I don't know who The Governor is.

I don't know why they're scared.

I don't know what to tell them.

_If you're piss your pants scared right now go to Chapter 19_

_If you're not go to Chapter 19_

_If you're awesome go to Chapter 19_

_Just go to Chapter 19_


	40. Chapter 40

**NOTES FROM SHAY2013:**

**DIRECTIONS: **

**I've always loved those You Decide It! (Pick-a-path; Choose Your Adventure) books as a kid and have always wanted to write one. Now I have for The Walking Dead. If you've never read one of these books it's pretty easy. All you have to do is pick one of the choices in italics and go to the destined location. If you come to "The End" or "Fin" you can decide to start over or go back and pick a different choice.**

**(IF YOU WANT to keep track of what you've read I suggest writing down each of the chapter numbers (39 in all) and keep boxes next to the numbers. The boxes represent the number of choices you have. Keep checking off those boxes once you've gone through a choice.)**

**WHY I WROTE THIS:**

**This fanfic popped into my head after several insulting PM's from a fellow a fanfiction member. Those insults went deep into my core. No one had ever been that mean to me. I decided most of the stories I do write are pure crack so I thought I'd give this a shot. *shrugs* I still like how I did my profile though. So you can suck it you-know-who. **

**This was the most I've ever wrote and the most I'd ever had fun. I don't think I can do better than this—my brains scream at the thought. It took me 3 days to write this fanfic because I had nothing better to do…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Contains several spoilers from Seasons 1-3. I don't own the The Walking Dead. I DO own my own characters though. **

**SOME RANDOMNESS:**

**Daryl Dixon is sex on legs. Many a time I have eye-raped Glenn. Don't get me started on Rick.**

**I ship Caryl so hard I grow balls.**

**EXPLANING ME:**

**I am a 17 year old Muslim/Bengali girl. My real name is (how you pronounce it) Shuh-hee-duh. I call myself Shay—no one else will. 2013 stands for the year I graduate which is dis year! That's it. Everything else in on my profile. **

**YOU THE READER:**

** Please Review or Favorite after reading. I ****_really_**** want your opinions on this. Read my other short ficlets.**

**Pick the path you want your character to choose. You decide how it gets to go. Enjoy, my lovelies!**


End file.
